


Hellish Desires

by EmieChii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, FTM, Human, Male - Freeform, Other, Sex, Sex Toys, Transgender, demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmieChii/pseuds/EmieChii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Chii is thirsting for the demon feller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellish Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Some degrading terms are mentioned during dirty talk. And the slur 'cuntboy' is mentioned once but only from the character saying not to be called that. 
> 
> Please enjoy the rest of the Drabble.

Chii. A human in their twenties, usually minded their own business but couldn't help themselves whenever stress got too much on their body, be it from work or the magic.

Of course when stress became too much, they'd usually stop what they're doing and take a break, have a cup of tea and relax, but sometimes even that wouldn't work, and as much as they tried to avoid it, their hand would at times be what they need, snaking its way underneath the pants, unzipping with the other to give more room. 

" Hnfh.." They huffed, having made sure to close the door before doing anything else, once that was taken care of, they walked over to their bed, slumping down onto it with a heavy sigh, staring at the ceiling. " ...Ugh, I need this but..uff.. " they sat up, they were horny but nothing really got them into wanting it. Pondering for a moment over what they found arousing, their thoughts began to wander.

That demon...that rather old but godawful attractive demon. They grumbled for a moment, moving on the bed to lean their torso against the bed-post, using one hand to support themselves while the other slid under the fabric of their shirt, letting the fingers trace over their chest, stomach, occasionally rubbing the shoulders too, imagining the claws of the demon everyone found so hilarious with his humor. 

" Ahah..funny, good looking and not too bad of a role model either, who couldn't fall for that guy " Chii murmured to themselves, convincing themselves that it's not just them he's attractive to. " Hnrh.." Another quiet sound escaped their throat as they muffled it with a small whimper, their hand having lowered down underneath their pants, rubbing between their legs. " Haa..hh.." 

Thoughts began to wander, even further for that demon, how he'd look under that coat, they've never seen him without it, not even in the summer, he just wears a lighter one to not overheat. Maybe he's muscular under it? He's got to be, with all the work he does, maybe he's got a tattoo that wraps around him. " F..fuck- ah! " now it's more about how good his touch could be right now, maybe he's skilled, with how flirty he is, always offering a good time to people willing. 

They let go of the bedpost and lied down on their stomach, grinding their hips down onto the hand between their legs, fingers moving up against the movements to add stimulation " Nnh! " maybe his hands are good, but what about he himself, could he satisfy them? More than they can do so themselves? 

" H-hh..ah, this isn't working.." They growled into the bedsheets before sitting up, hand moving away from their sex, coated in a sticky liquid " Haha..gross " they snickered before they looked around for a brief moment, only to reach into the drawer next to the bed, pulling out a toy they bought while visiting a universe, it had a nice gradient color, ridged bottom to add extra pleasure. 

With a shaken breath they put the toy aside to remove their pants and underwear, only to then grab the toy, plus a little bottle of lubricant, just in case the wetness between their legs wasn't enough, putting a couple of drops onto the toy and rubbing it over it until the entirety of it was slick. They looked it over for a moment, it was kind of big compared to what they normally take.

They shook aside the worry of size, knowing that it's not that big. " heh..wonder if he's bigger, maybe it even looks like this " Chii chuckled, pondering if that guy has something similar to their exotic taste between his legs. They eventually lied back down, onto their side and lifted their leg up for a more comfortable position. Only to then slide the toy in.

It slipped in with ease and no issue with size but it definitely filled them with the thickness " Hfh! Gh-ood! " the shape of it just hit the right spots, biting down onto the bedsheets before they began moving the toy in and out at a moderate pace " Ah, AH! Fffhk..god ah! " they couldn't seem to stay very quiet as they clenched their eyes shut, adjusting their position to where their ass would be raised somewhat while they kept using their hand to move the shaft. Thoughts drifting off to make them imagine it was that demon moving, thrusting into them, whispering dirty things into their ear as they moaned into the bedsheets. 

" Ah, Hnrh..G..George, please- Ah! Fuck..! " they moaned, those words must have fallen upon some ears in the nearby area. In fact, they reached the ears of the man with the name the human uttered. 

" Y'havin fun there, Chii? " a voice spoke out, startling the human to sit up and cover themselves, blush covering their face as they looked over, only to see if was the demon in the doorway. Fuck they didn't lock the door?! 

" G-George?! " they said, looking over as they pulled the sheets up, looking more embarrassed and ashamed at the time, eyes welling up " It's ah..I can explain! " Chii could only imagine how disgusted George could be over this. They almost wanted to cry, really. " P..please don't be mad.." They whimpered, covering more and almost hiding behind the sheets.

" Mad? Psht! Why should I be mad? " the demon laughed as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him and locking it. " You forgot to lock the door, kid. Now there's more privacy. " he hummed as he walked towards the bed, leaning over the other. " Were you close? " he asked, all of a sudden.

" Wha..? " Chii looked the demon over, confused at what he meant for a moment before realizing " I..uh..no..not quite but.." They got cut off by the demon's hand.

" Want me to help? " George asked, reaching his hand up to wipe away a small tear from Chii's face " N'aw you don't have to cry, I know I must have scared you and I'm sorry. Let me make it up to ya, hm? " he offered, a small smile on his face. 

Chii couldn't believe their ears before they understood he was being serious. He wanted to help them. " ...p..please. " they murmured, lowering the bedsheets to reveal themselves, giving George the permission to do whatever.

" God you're so cute when you're shy, you know that? " George hummed, leaning forward to place a small kiss at the human's neck. " But you certainly didn't sound shy a moment ago, heh. " he snickered, hand slipping down under their shirt, claws lightly tracing up the skin, barely touching the stomach, drawing a small gasp from them.

" Hfh, please.." Chii whined, they've already gotten themselves in the mood and didn't want to be teased, even if it felt good. " Please just..touch me, anywhere but not like that, massage, rub, claw, bite, I don't care, anything but this! " they pleaded, not even realizing this.

" Hn..nah. How about this instead. You ride that little toy for me, hm? You seemed to like it a lot. " George hummed, holding up the exotic erotic, even wiggling it a bit just for laughs " Hoho, soft firmness? Who knows how you'll react if it was mine instead. " he grinned, helping the human up, lifting them somewhat to have their back facing him, leaning forward to whisper " Ride it. I want to see those legs shiver before I get to work with you. " 

Chii found this even more arousing than what they'd thought, adjusting their position before lowering themselves down on the toy, feeling every ridge rub them inside. " Hhah.." Reaching behind them to wrap their arms behind George's neck for support. George's left hand held the toy in place while his right hand rested on their waist, index claw lightly prodding against the stomach.

" Fuck, look at you, you didn't even make a protest, so needy, huh? Anything to fill you, huh, you little slut? " George growled, nipping against Chii's neck " bet you'd love it if it was mine, nice and hard, never stopping to take a break, yeah? You'd like that, wouldn't you? " he added, hand stroke the stomach as he snarled, feeling himself turned on by the thought of just fucking the smaller human into the bed, make them into a screaming mess.

" Nnhrh! Fuck, yes! Ah! Mmfh.." The human only whimpered and moaned at the words whispered into their ear, making them all the more needy, dripping with wetness and staining the sheets already " Fuck, please, [i]please[/i], George. I want it, I need it! " they whined as the demon growled. 

" Rrgh, God I can barely hold back, listening to you moan like that. " the demon snarled as he placed his hand onto Chii's back, forcing them onto their stomach, pulling the toy out of them before he yanked his pants down " You asked for it, brat. " he growled, leaning forward to bite down onto their shoulder, fangs digging into the skin and drawing blood, which of course caused the human to let out a pained sound but quick to replace it with a yelp when he thrust his hips forward, forcing the length inside. What Chii wasn't aware of, was that he most certainly was bigger than the toy, and definitely wasn't soft, not in the slightest, and had more defined ridges than that fake did. 

" H- AH! Ah ffffhk! " Chii practically screamed into the bed, but god if they didn't love the feeling of the sheer size stretching them. " Nnngh.." They lifted their head to glance over as they shuddered, trying to push themselves back against him. 

" Well would you look at that, the little cockwhore is liking this, huh? " the demon grinned, but he seemed worried for a moment, leaning down to whisper " Is this okay? Am I going too far? " he asked, not wanting to make the other upset by words. " If you want me to stop, just tell me, okay? " he said, grinding against the other, hands slipping underneath the other to get a better grip. 

Chii got out of the daze for a moment, hearing the words " Just don't call me a failure or anything like that and you're good " they said, huffing, then remembering " and cuntboy, I swear you call me that and I will kill you. " they snarled, having been called that at times and boy did they hate that.

George only hummed " Don't worry, those words won't even pass my thoughts. " he assured, planting a couple kisses on the other's shoulders before thrusting " Nrgh, you're comfortable, yeah? Not too fast? " he asked again but the moans from the human assured him he was doing just fine. 

" Hh..harder, go harder. " Chii said as they gripped onto the bedsheets, drool starting to trickle down their chin from their mouth. " More, more, please! Hah! Don't stop, I- ah! " they couldn't quite place a sentence, but they certainly loved every moment.

George only grinned more before he got a grip onto Chii's side and flipped them over onto their back, going back to thrusting into them while using his hands to keep their legs spread.

" Ah! AH! YES, FUCK, [i]YES![/i] HRHH! " look who got vocal again, Chii's trying to hold back their sounds but failing quite miserably considering how loud they are, but George seems to be loving it, only going faster, harder, deeper with every scream he gets out from the human under him.

" God, fuck, you sound fucking delicious. " he snarled, leaning forward to bite down onto their shoulder as he thrust, only to feel them tighten around him " Getting close are we? " he snickered, only to feel arms wrap around him.

" Hnrgh, ah, yes, yes fuck, ah! I'm so- so close, don't stop, please don't stop, ah- Ah! More, more, God, please more! " they begged, practically clinging to George as they got closer and closer to a climax, soon enough muscles clenching and spasming, fluids squirting out from the intensity, eyes clenched shut and teeth grit. 

George of course was pushed right past the edge from the sensation of the tightness, the moans and the situation in general, snarling and biting down more into the shoulder, drawing blood as he came hard into the human, shuddering and grinding into them, legs feeling like they'll give in any time. Only for him to relax and slowly slump down on top of the other, of course making sure not to crush them or so, moving over to the side, breathing heavy.

Chii seemed outright exhausted from all this as they huffed and panted, tongue slightly out of their mouth and eyes teary, but they turned to their side, looking over to George, reaching their arms out " Come..come here, I wanna cuddle " they demanded, though tiredly.

" Heh..adorable. " the demon laughed a bit before he moved over, pulling the human over to him, arms wrapped around them as he sighed " This is nice...but let's not have Kim know too much about this. He'll kill me if he founds out he fucked his adoptive kid. Even if you're twenty-three, you know how he is. "

" Yeah yeah, I'll make sure he won't get mad at you. " they sighed, nuzzling their face into George's chest, breathing in the scent of him, he had an oddly spicy smell, like ..cinnamon and cardamum. Smells good.


End file.
